Original Pranksters
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin have always been notorious pranksters. After pranking pretty much the entire locker room, they set their sights on three new targets: The Beautiful People. Oneshot, humor.


**A/N: No plot whatsoever. Just an attempt to get back into the swing of posting. Inspired by a really random YIM convo. Plus I think there need to be more Guns fics on here..so yeah.  
**

**If you like, review! **

**

* * *

**

With a twinkle in their eyes and a smirk planted on both of their faces, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley slipped out of the room they had been hiding in and quietly tiptoed down the hallway of the arena. If they were really quick, they'd make it to catering or even back to the hotel before anyone caught wind of what they'd just done.

The boys were notorious pranksters, and the rest of the guys on the roster went out of their way not to set them off, because you never knew which comment or glare would result in cayenne pepper and itching powder being dumped in your shorts. But of course it was all in good, harmless fun, and no real arguments ever came about because of it.

Upon rounding a corner, the two Detroit natives happened upon the company's resident blonde trio, the Beautiful People. The trio usually liked to stalk around the backstage area, gossiping and chatting and criticizing the other Knockouts. Some people called them mean spirited, but the girls didn't see it that way. They were the most beautiful girls on the roster, the most fashionable, and definitely the most desirable. Should they be blamed because they wore the finest clothing, had perfect makeup, and flawless hair? The loser Knockouts were just jealous. But this time, they seemed to be angry. Upset, even, and this was definitely out of character for the girls. The older of the two turned to Alex with a nod of his head.

"Hey," Sabin nudged his tag team partner as the two of them smirked at a now very bald Lacey Von Erich, who was fuming and screaming to anyone that would listen that the Detroit natives had replaced her shampoo with Nair, while throwing an absolute bitch fit in the process. "Looks like the carpet really does match the drapes now, huh?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Lacey screamed as she lunged for Sabin. Mere seconds later, Madison and the other member of The Beautiful People, Velvet Sky, stepped in and pulled Lacey back.

"What's wrong, honeybunch?" Madison questioned as she glanced at Chris, who was trying desperately to contain his laughter.

"That, that, that…THING put Nair in my shampoo!" Lacey stomped her foot childishly. "**Look** at this! My beautiful hair is gone because of that creature!"

Velvet turned her head away, so as not to reveal the huge grin on her face.

"Aw, my poor baby!" Madison squealed, as she ran her hand over Lacey's now bald head. "Don't worry; we're going to get you fixed up. We'll go get some hair extensions for you, or maybe a really cute wig, and then we'll take you shopping. Right, Vel?"

Her partner, however, was still laughing, and was trying desperately to cover it up. The boys found this highly amusing, and began laughing even harder.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, shopping _always_ makes a girl feel better." Velvet nodded firmly, as she smoothed her hair over. Chris smirked at her, and she shook her head as she adopted her patented "Beautiful People" look. She slowly walked over to the taller girl and patted her shoulder soothingly.

"You know, Lacey, you actually look beautiful bald. I think it's a look you should keep." Lacey was obviously confused, as she cocked her head to the side questioningly. Madison, like always, affirmed Velvet's statement by nodding her head and smiling at the taller girl.

"She's right, Lacey. The Beautiful People have always been about redefining beauty. We have always been about making the world a better place by cleansing it of nasty, disgusting, ugly people. We are going to show that bald can be beautiful." She smiled and took Lacey's hand in hers as they walked forward a bit.

"We are beautiful, sexy, strong, and perfect." Madison tossed her hair over her shoulder and grabbed Velvet's hand as they continued to walk. She stopped momentarily to sneer at the Detroit natives, who were rolling their eyes in disgust.

"Don't think this is over, boys. When you mess with one of the Beautiful People, you mess with all of us." She gestured with her hand. "Remember that."

Once the trio was out of earshot, Chris snickered and shook his head, still amused by Lacey's reaction to what he thought was an ingenious prank.

"Unbelievable."

"Man, you better sleep with one eye open tonight," Alex chuckled as the two of them made their way to catering.

"Why?" Chris questioned. "Lacey's too dumb to think of a way to prank me back."

"I'm just sayin', you might wake up to find Nair in your underwear."

"Good thing I sleep nude, huh?"

The younger of the two wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Cram it, Sabin, alright?"

"I'm just sayin'.."

"Yeah, well, no one wants to hear it, alright?"

"Speak for yourself," Sabin mumbled as he stared at the floor.

Alex shot him a vicious look, but it went unnoticed by his friend. 


End file.
